Vegeta Story - Life, Love, and the Super Saiyin
by BradDavion
Summary: Contains Graphic Violence 6 chapters
1. Default Chapter

Vegeta and Bulma - Tale of Lovers  
  
  
First off this is not completely a Romance Story, but the ending is of couse however, the content that lies herein, is that of an action tale.  
  
Cast  
  
Vegeta - Saiyin Prince, a fighter, charming (in his own little way)  
Bulma - A loud mouth, boy crazy, but what lies beneath...  
Goku - Vegetas one-uper.  
Krillin - Eh. Hes bald.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Space was cold, although the inside of a Capsule Corp. ship was hot. It was super heated due to the training Vegeta was doing to obtain the rank of Super Saiyin. It was intense, Vegeta flipped around in the landing with a flurry of kicks and punches. He glanced over at the gravity machines level, it read 50 G. Vegeta looked back, intent on becoming a Super Saiyin, like Goku, and that mysterious youth. "How" The thought raced back and forth through his mind over and over. He did a flip sobat landing at the edge of the gravity room. "I have to!"  
"I must!", these ran through his head until he was interrupted by the beeping of the console. Vegeta picked up a towel as he walked towards the console to see what was up.   
  
"Fuel Low" The computer said the the perspirating prince.  
  
"Damn. That means I'll have to land to re-feul, precious time wasted because these humans have such primitive technology." Vegeta grumbled.  
  
After a few minutes of properly configuring the console. The ship left its orbit and headed back to earth. The ship landed at Capsule Corps. docking port. Vegeta stepped out of the ship and squinted his eyes, the sun was bright, the lumalessecent arent bright enough to compensate. Vegeta went to find a Capsule Corp. worker, but instead he found Dr. Briefs who was shaking as though he had seen a ghost.  
  
"Hey! I need more fuel for my ship, and hurry I dont have all day."Vegeta said, but Dr. Briefs didnt respond. "Im talking to you old man!" but still there was no response.  
  
Vegeta put a hand on his hip, and one to his forehead, the kind of, I dont need this crap right now posture. Suddenly Dr. Briefs turned his head to face Vegeta. Vegeta noticed a large chunk of flesh from his arm was torn out. Dr. Briefs collapsed but lucky towards Vegeta whom caught him, if it was the other way Vegeta might not have tried to catch him, but Vegeta knew that if thi sold man croaks, the is no more technology for him to utilize. So Vegeta carried him to the nearest hospital.  
  
"Vegeta, I never thought you would help Dr. Briefs" Goku said in that annoy little matter-of-fact tone.  
  
"Dont think anything Kakarot, I merely need his services" Vegeta clarified.  
  
"Yeah whatever Vegeta" Goku walked away before Vegeta could say anything else.  
  
Vegeta too was about to leave when a nurse stopped him.  
  
"Sir. You cant leave, he needs someone with him" the nurse declared.  
  
"Hmmmphf. It seems you people can never die with pride always needing someone else with you." Vegeta said in that mocking sarcastic tone he usually has.  
  
"Please sir, at least for a few minutes."  
  
Vegeta recluctantly agreed, as he stepped inside of the room, Dr. Briefs lie unconscious on the bed. Vegeta took a seat and stared forward. He was thinking about becoming Super Saiyin, oh how he desired it. Although his thoughts were interupted by the stirring if Dr. Briefs on the bed.  
  
"Is.....someone there?" Dr. Breifs said weakly.  
  
"Yeah. I am old man" Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta, you'll have to do." Dr. Briefs said with trouble "Bulma was taken, I tried to stop them, but as you see, they took a bite out of my arm"  
  
"And what do you want me to do about it hmmmmm? I kinda liked the silence around here."  
  
"Please, I beg of you, you must save my daughter, she is all I have left"   
  
Vegeta looked to the ground. Then he brought his head up to see Dr. Briefs.  
  
"Well, what do I get?" Vegeta said with a questionable edge.  
  
"I have been working on a newer intenser type of training stimulus, that might help with you able to obtain Super Saiyin." Dr. Briefs told Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta was intrgued, if it could help him beome a Super Saiyin, then he most definitely was intrigued, but he couldnt let Dr. Briefs see that.  
  
"Very well, I mean, I cant launch without fuel, and you can do that, so I guess it will be something to pass the time."   
  
Vegeta smiled. To obtain Super Saiyin, a dream coming true at last. 


	2. Vegeta Story Chapter two

Chapter 2  
  
  
Vegeta garbed himself in his favorite blue gi and white gloves. He took a second and looked in the mirror and sighed to himself. "Why?" He thought, knowing the awnser plain and simple, "why also" the thought crossed his mind, he knew he desired to become a Super Saiyin more than anything, but there was this driving force, this 'pull' towards rescuing this insolent young girl from harm.  
  
"To test the depths of my power!" Vegeta exclaimed thinking that was the awnser.  
  
Dr. Briefs had told him of these strange creatures, pale white skin, razor sharp teeth capable of tearing through steel. Vegeta tried to recount any such creatures in his travels through space as a space pirate. Not remembering of any such creatures he continued to get ready, Dr. Briefs had given instructions to a Capsule Corp worker to prep Vegetas Space Ship, which was done. Dr. Briefs tracked their vapor trail with the last ounce of his strength and pin-pointed them at a location just outside of pluto. Vegeta thought that was odd, why they would just stay there.  
  
"No matter. Like it would matter to them, I am the Prince of all Saiyins! They will learn to fear me!" Vegeta said, a devilish smrik creeping across his face (we all know what it looks like).  
  
Vegeta walked outside, and saw Yamcha at the Space Ship hatch. Yamcha leaned up against it, most likely waiting for Vegeta. Vegeta thought nothing of it and walked past the former desert bandit.  
  
"Hey!" Yamcha screamed at him.  
  
"What! Im busy cnt you see?" Vegeta said turning his head and glaring at him.  
  
"I know your going to rescue Bulma, take me with you."  
  
"I would Yamcha" Vegeta said regrettably "But you arent strong enough, I mean you were killed by a 'plant' after all" Vegeta said walking up the platform laughing.  
  
"You could use my help"  
  
Vegeta stopped dead in his tracks. His brow began to drip sweat, and furrowed in anger.  
  
"I am the Prince of all Saiyins, and I dont need help from YOU!" Vegeta said, a gush of wind coming out from his center mass, blowing Yamcha right off his feet.  
  
Vegeta smiled as he boarded the ship, he knew he definitely didnt want Yamcha coming along, he'd only get in the way. "Get in the way of what?".  
  
~Flashback~  
  
On Namek  
  
"Give me that Dragonball, and I wont hurt you or your pretty little friend here either." Vegeta recalled in his flashback.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"I wanted to kill him, but she was scared, he made me so mad, I was beaten on earth, by humans! But the look on her face was pure horror, I didnt want to hurt her, but I got what I wanted and intimidated them in the process, thats what I wanted, right?"  
  
Vegeta stopped recalling the memories, for some reason the gave him a pain, like heartburn only not painful in a physical sense. Vegeta punched the button for take off.  
  
"Ill feel much better once Im ripping apart someone! Ahhhhhahaha AHHHHHHAHAHAH!"  
  
  



	3. Vegeta Story Chapter Three

Chapter 3  
  
  
Vegetas ship coursed thourgh out known space with ease, the report given to him by Dr. Briefs said it would be about a day of travel, Vegeta took this time to train. He walked over to the gravity machine and turned it on. Setting the G level to 75, he began his furious training. Vegeta dived into the and attempted to land on his feet, the new G level posed quite a challenge to adjust to, eventually after 4 hours of training, he finally reached a level of adjustment. He threw himself into the air, and threw 5 weak ki blasts towards the floor, instantly getting behind the Ki blasts he deflected them to the roof, then getting infront of them deflected them different ways, the first went left, the second right, the third left the fourth up.  
Vegeta charged toward the two that went left, and did a rolling sobat over the one sending it right, and uppercutted the second one sending it up, Vegeta then threw himself right getting infront of the first one that went right, knocking it into the one the he forced to go right, causing a brilliant explosion, he wasted no time, throwing himself into the air, Vegeta grabbed the one that originally went into the air, and threw it into the other one causing again another brilliant explosion. He landed satisfyed. when a sound caught his ear he turned and to his horror, the Ki blast he forgot about impacted him right into the chest sending in hurtling into the gravity machine, knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Kakarot! You will pay!" Vegeta said waking up. "Oh, that was a memory" Vegeta stood up, his bones cracked. He was thinking about the time he lost to Kakarot on earth, it angered him knowning he wasnt the strongest saiyin.  
  
Vegeta walked to the view port. Looking out seeing the black of space. He thought of times he was bested, Earth, Namek, at every turn Kakarot was there.   
  
"Can it be? His love, his compassion, it cant......make him.......stronger can it? Caring for someone exploits a weakness, so how could it help?" Vegeta picked up a piece of the broken ship and looked at it.  
  
The words he heard of Kakarots even though he was dead.   
  
~Flashback~  
  
On Namek  
  
"It wont take me that long to beat you, and leave with my friends on my spaceship." Vegeta felt Kakarot say.  
  
"Kakarot, you must defeat Frieza" Vegeta said as his life force drained from his body.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I did, I depended on Kakarot............. The thought raced through his head.  
  
"Even though Kakarot was a Super Saiyin when I found him, I didnt care at that moment, I just wanted Frieza dead. Urghhh why am I even thinking about this I have to get back to training!" Vegeta said ill tempered.  
  
Just as Vegeta turned away from the View port, something caught his eye, he quickly swirled around to face the view port again. As he stared out he noticed a large ship pass over head, It was huge, bigger than Friezas, bigger than anything he has ever seen. He continued to stare at the ship as it passed over head. Suddenly Vegeta began to feel light headed.........  



	4. Vegeta Story Chapter four

Chapter 4  
  
  
Vegeta awoke. He was shrouded in darkness, the only thing illuminating the room  
was yellow force field, obviously blocking the door. "They cant do this to me" the thought   
pulsed in his mind almost as strongly as his rage. Vegeta ran up to the force field trying to  
smash trough it, but with no success.   
  
Vegeta was beginning to power-up to blast through it when a creature had appeared infront of the  
force field. Vegeta just glared at the being.  
  
"Mypois youtas togjkes as aofjauw" the creature rambled on.  
  
"Hmmm, there incoherent, I wonder if they understand what I say" Vegeta said with a low  
thinking tone.  
  
The force field deactivated and the creature stepped inside. Vegeta looked at him and   
prepared to strike, but just before he was going to attack, he thought of something.  
  
"Wait. I have to rescue Bulma, if these are the people that took her, perhaps  
I can get to see her" Vegeta said.  
  
The creature turned around and made a motion for Vegeta to follow him, which Vegeta did  
reluctantly, he hated being ordered around. The creture lead Vegeta around some   
twisted hall ways, some carreening upwards and downwards. when eventually they   
reached a door, which the creature opened but did not stop inside. Vegeta glanced  
inward, seeing nothing of interest he stepped inside, the door immeadiately closed  
behind him.  
  
"Ahhh so you must be the one we captured?" A strange voice could heard but with no  
apparent direction.  
  
"Who's there?" Vegeta inquired.  
  
"Hmmm. You will make a much better specimen then the one taken from 'Earth'" the voice  
said getting slowly louder.  
  
"What did you do to her? Tell ME!" Vegeta screamed  
  
"Nothing yet. We have noted she is frail, however you are much more fit for the  
autopsy, hmmmmmmmmhahahahahaha." The voice was now distinctly behind Vegeta.  
  
  
Vegeta swivelled around to see a smaller white creature with 4 long fangs coming form the   
upper mandible, amazing it didnt impeed its speech. Vegeta took a long look at the creature  
and then spoke.  
  
"Where is she? Do what you want with me, but she cannot defend herself!" Vegeta blinked  
at what he just said. "I mean it wouldnt be fair right?"  
  
The creature looked at him for a moment, then looked over towards a darkened end of the room  
which immediately lit up, and there she was, Bulma was encased in a tube full of liquid   
suspended naked, Vegeta looked with horror, but a hint of delight.  
  
"What are you doing this for?" Vegeta demanded of the creature.  
  
"Simple. Long ago our peoples were a war-like race with power beyond normal capacity  
but one day, a malicous force came to our planet and wiped us out. Almost. Since then  
we have studied the depths of their power and absorb them into our people making us   
stronger, and eventually will reclaim our planet!" the creature said.  
  
Vegeta looked stunned, he didnt know of the creatures, but maybe they were something Freiza  
dealth with, Vegeta could sense these things werent weak either, he didnt know what to do.  
The creature slowly walked to the tank where Bulma was in. "You see we heard of the battles  
of earth and how it possessed some of its mightiest heroes, however we mistakenly took the   
wrong one." The creature said pointing to Bulma.   
  
"However you! You possess great strength, that we will look forward to use in conquering   
our planet and many others!: The creature said walking towards Vegeta, a small needle began  
slowly coming out of one eye.  
  
Vegeta looked stunned, and slowly backed away as the creature lunged for Vegeta, Vegeta with   
his quick speed circle half around the creature and grabbed the needle.  
  
"You'll have to much better than that snowman if you want my power." Vegeta said as he ripped  
the needle slowly from the skull of the creature, pull cords and veins, and even something that  
resembled a brain along with it. A fountain of yellows blood spouted up and covered Vegetas arm.  
  
Vegeta threw the needle away, and heard guards rushing into the room he turned around, one   
of the gaurds said to him "What has happened here".  
  
Vegeta smiled "He left me in charge, and wanted me to make sure you guys got your vacation  
to ANOTHER DIMENSION!" Vegeta said throw ki blasts at the guards vaporizing them. Alamrs  
were blarring by now, Vegeta rushed to Bulmas tank and tried to punch a hole through it.  
With little success. He continued to punch away at it, but it was made of a material stonger  
than the saiyins punching damage.  
  
Vegeta charged an attack and sent all the Ki to his fist, and then sent the punch sreaming to  
the tank, busting through it. All the water drained out, knwoing he couldnt fit through Bulma  
through the little hole, he brought his fist upwards smashing the rest of the tank, Bulma fell  
into his arms, he held her as she coughed.  
  
"You know woman, where I come from, when you save someones life they are your slaves forever  
but I no longer live there, so this ones on the house." Vegeta said picking the naked Bulma  
up in his arms and rushing out trying desperate to find some way to his ship.  
  
  
Vegeta kept running down the hall, looking frantically at the language he didnt understand,   
and rounded a corner, only to run smack dab into a bulky white fanged guard, with Bulma still  
in his arms, he sweep kicked that bulky gaurd, having no effect.  
  
"What the fuc.."  
  
Vegeta never finished his sentence as he was kicked down the hall, Bulma still in his arms, he  
tried to correct so he could land on his feet, lucky the skillful saiyin could. The bulky  
gaurd continued to lumber forward.  
  
"Hes too strong, I need to outsmart him.....but how." Vegeta looked frantically around.  
  
Vegeta saw a couple of wires, he knew somethign was wrong with them, I mean, even in a different  
language everyone can tell what a danger sign looks like. Vegeta slowly began to back up  
towards the wires.  
  
"Come on, you want a piece of me! You walking bag of flour!" Vegeta had almost reached the wall  
when the creature lunged at him, Vegeta did a rolling sobat over him, it wasnt going ot be enough  
Vegeta landed and immeaditely did a follow up jump kick to the creatures back, not expecting it  
the creature was knocked forward, into the electrical discharges. The creature howled in pain  
as its white skin turned a charring black, and yellow blood boiled out of its skin, leaving  
not only and awful stench, but an awful mess ont he floor. Vegeta flashed a quick smile. Then  
continued running yet again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Vegeta Story Chapter five

Chapter 5  
  
  
Vegeta looked around, this whole friggin ship looked the same to him. Vegeta was   
confronted by numerous gaurds as he rounded yet another corner. Although these gaurds made  
no motion to attack. Vegeta stared at them, they stared back, it was as if they were waiting   
for something. When all of a sudden a voice boomed.  
  
"So your the one disturbing everything on board eh?" the voice said, and finally beoming visible  
when stepping out of the crowd.  
  
"I want to leave, just let me and the girl go, and I will stop causing trouble." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hmmm, actually I dont mind that your causing trouble I finally have a chance to test the depths  
of my skill." The creature looked at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta knew he was getting low on power, he couldnt even harm the last guy, he might not be able  
to do anything against this guy, but a Saiyin cant resist a good, but this wasnt the case.  
  
Something was preventing Vegeta from wanting to fight, he looked down at Bulma, still unconscious  
she looked serene, and scared, but even though she was unconscious she was still clinging to   
him, because without him, she would be dead. Vegeta knew his goal was to get Bulma to safety  
back to earth, but how? He wasnt strong enough.  
  
"Tell you what, if you win, Ill let you go and tell you where to go to get off this ship" the   
creature said with a devilish smile.  
  
Vegeta knew this was going to be the only way, either fight or die.  
  
"Have it your way big boy! Dont go crying to momma when I beat you" Vegeta tried to be cocky  
but it wasnt that believeablt the truth was he was scared, scared of losing.   
  
Vegeta walked to the side, and laid Bulma against the wall.  
  
"Hang on. I will be back, I promise, at least you will get back to earth." Vegeta said putting   
his hand through her wet hair, and ran it along her cheek, she was beautiful, even if she wasnt  
a saiyin, Vegeta couldnt deny that.  
  
Vegeta stood up, and with his back to him said "All right your ready to rumble", before an  
awnser was given Vegeta had already done a back flip and kicked the creature in the face, sending  
him reeling backward.  
  
"Nice hit, but I dont think you can keep it up!" The creature said charging Vegeta, they   
exchanged punches and blocks and kicks, all at blinding speeds Vegeta connected with a right   
cross to the face of his assailant, he countered with a kick to Vegetas stomach, easily   
knocking the wind out of him, and sending him flying backwards into the wall. The wall crumbled  
under the force of the impact.  
  
The creature cracked his neck. "well I guess you werent so tou......" the creature said, but was   
interrupted when Vegeta burst through the wall beside the creature kicking him in the side of the  
jaw. Vegeta powered up, debris began lifting off the ground, and Vegeta began charging energy   
in both his fists. "FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta screamed letting the energy rip through the crowd of by  
standers, and hitting its mark. Vegeta smiled to himself. Although the smile wouldnt last long   
as the creature jumped through the debris and kicked Vegeta hard in the chest sending him reeling  
beside Bulma. He was badly injured.  
  
"Bulma, Im sorry, Im out of energy, I cant continue to fight." Vegeta said.  
  
"AHhhhahaha, your so weak and pathetic" The creture gloated.  
  
"All.....my life, I have been a tyrant, never caring, but then I met Goku. Now I realized why  
he let me go. He knew somehow, that I would see past all of this and eventually find something  
I cared about in this world. I know you cant hear me, but I just wanted to tell you that before   
I die, I may act all tough, but maybe its the way I am, caring, life, happiness, these things  
were robbed from me." Vegeta shakily explained running low on energy, admitting his faults.  
  
".............I know......Vegeta, I knew, you;d come for me....." Bulma squeezed out.  
  
Vegeta with his last bit of energy looked dazzed, she knew, how he didnt even know! Maybe the  
Saiyin Prince, was a little more revealing than he thought.  
  
But Vegetas bliss would not last long. The creature had come over and picked up Bulma.  
  
"No!" Vegeta exlaimed "I try to be compassionate about something, and I end up losing it"  
  
The creature begin using Bulma as though she was a little doll.  
  
"How give me a kiss, its so romantic, blah, blah, blah" The creature sarcastically remarked,  
flaing Bulmas limbs around as thought she wasnt alive.  
  
Vegeta looked in horror, the only thing he began to care about was being tortured before his eyes  
and he was powerless to stop him. Vegetas anger grew, and he began pulling at Bulma, and   
scratching her, thats when Vegeta lost it.   
  
Vegeta stood up, the creature was surprised to see this. Vegeta grabbed his side, and screamed  
as enormous Ki poured into the battered saiyin, His hair stood golden on its end. A golden   
aura surrounded him. Vegeta looked at his hand, he had finally done it. He slowly looked over  
at the creature with Bulma in his arms.  
  
"Put her down, NOW!" Vegeta said. When he said now the force cause everyone to grab onto   
something it was like a hurricane. Bulma went flying out of his arms. Vegeta was there in an  
instant to grab her. "Well, so you want to pick on the helpless huh?" Vegeta said smiling  
as he laid Bulma down again. "Lets find out"  
  
Vegeta lunged with lightning speed at the creature, his hand through his chest, oozing yellow  
blood. "So where is the exit, and I wont pull your heart out!" Vegeta said to the creature  
who was now slowly beginning to fade out.  
  
"Past the furthest set of doors, along the east wing quadrant" The creature let out, barely.  
  
Vegeta yanked his heart out anyways, spewing their tell-a-tale yellow blood all over the floor.  
The rest looked at Vegeta in horror, he had no time to waste, he picked up Bulma and spedily   
left for the area of escape.  
  



	6. Vegeta Story Chapter six

Chapter 6  
  
Vegeta figured out how to operate their alien teleportation device, and teleported  
himself and Bulma to his ship, although sustaining minor damages, it was still operable.   
Vegeta laid Bulma across the cot like structure within the ship, but before he could tend to  
her he had a score to settle. Vegeta walked to the view port, looked out at the fleeing ship,   
slowly raised his hand and the ship was obliterated, Vegeta finally accomplished his goal, and  
dropped out of Super Saiyin, and going unconscious in the process.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Vegeta, my son, someday you will learn, you have the lineage to be a Super Saiyin, and a   
great Super Saiyin you will be when that day comes" Vegetas father told the sleeping Vegeta.  
  
When Vegeta awoke, he saw Dr. Briefs at the bedside. Vegeta immeadiately groaned.  
  
"Well, I got stuck watching you, you were beat pretty bad, but the good news is, Bulmas gonna   
be fine, although she remembers nothing of her experiences up there, so we cant do a thing"   
Dr. Briefs said.  
  
Vegeta sat up bolt right where he was laying.  
  
"What!?" He exclaimed.  
  
"Oh dont worry, Vegeta, I doubt they would be back, I mean here, we have a Super Saiyin to   
protect us" Dr. Briefs said with a chuckle.  
  
"But I TOO am a Super Saiyin" Vegeta protested.  
  
"Oh really, that I would like to see" Dr. Briefs said with a questionable tone.  
  
After Vegeta was released from the hospital, he tried to go Super Saiyin again, but couldnt reach   
the legendary state, he demanded that Dr. Briefs make anotehr ship, one that could withstand   
major gravity. And it was ready for him, within days.   
  
As Vegeta was about to bored, Bulma came rushing up to him, before he got into flight.  
  
"I heard you saved me." Bulma said.  
  
"Yeah, I did, but dont worry about it, I have more important matters to deal with now other  
than you." Vegeta said with an edge of anger in his voice.  
  
"Well, what do I owe you"  
  
"Well from where I come from........"  
  
Vegeta thought about it. And then recalibrated his speech.  
  
"This ones on the house" Vegeta said, flashing her a quick smile.  
  
Vegeta said nothing more, but boarded the spaceship and carried with him the thoughts of Bulma  
to aid him in becoming a Super Saiyin permanently.  
  
"I promise you Bulma, things will be for the better eventually" Vegeta said as the ship soared  
off into space, leaving behind all the earthlings musing about their training.  
  
"I have something, I have never I had before Bulma" Vegeta said from the spaceship.  
  
Bulma stared as the spaceship entered space.  
  
"Vegeta, you gave me something I truly never felt before, or knew until now" Bulma said.  
  
  
  
"An experience, to love once again" They said in unison.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is my Rendition of the Bulma Vegeta love story, like it or dislike, take it how you wish.  
  
By the way, I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, and am not affiliated with   
any of its associates.  
  
Brad Davion 


End file.
